A Ripper Darling
by InlovewithTVD4ever
Summary: The vampires rule the world with The Originals as the leaders. The only one who is in their immediate circle is Stefan Salvatore who is 946 and doesn't have a brother . Stefan and Kol are sent to look for the perfect companions for Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and themselves. What happens when Kol and Stefan fall for the same girl in their twisted way? Kol/OC/Stefan. ReviewPlease
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright intended.**

" Katelyn, remember to pick up eggs and to be home by ten." my mom shouted as I left the the house.

" Don't worry mom." I shouted back before hopping onto my bike and taking off to the bowling alley.

" But we suck at bowling." I whined as Joshua handed me bowling shoes.

" Yeah but all of the others are doing it and that was the reason we agreed to go." Joshua argued, watching as Michael and Anna went together.

" But you promised that I only had to watch. " I cried, refusing to put the shoes on.

" And it seems like we have another tragic death at this hour, high school freshmen Olivia Jones has been discovered ripped into pieces and the work is reported to be done by e one and only Stefan Salvatore. According to officials, Olivia's father, David Jones attempted to steal from Klaus Mikealson and has now paid the price." a news reporter said.

" That's just sick." I said, not feeling happy anymore.

" Let's just be glad we don't have to deal with vampires anymore." Joshua said, watching as a picture of Stefan and Klaus appeared, both showing their true face.

" On to other news, Stefan Salvatore and Kol Mikealson are on the hunt for a companion for each of the Originals and will be starting in Chicago. On November 1, all girls between the ages 16-23 last name between A-M will attend a two day camp and be evaluated. November 5 girls with the last name N-Z will show up to the camp and be evaluated. Any attempts at skipping out will result in a punishment worse than death. Check online at for further information and dates that will start appearing. Enjoy your Friday Night." the lady said before the show ended.

" Um, I don't feel so good." I said, fear rushing through me.

" November 1, that's next week." Joshua said, his eyes wide.

Putting the shoes back, the two of us went over to the bike rack and went over to Pizza Hut. " Ok, I have nothing to worry about right?" I asked, as we sat in a corner.

" Of course you do. Your kind, fierce, athletic, hot, smart, brave, hot, witty and did I mention hot?" Joshua said, smiling at me cutely.

" Careful, my boyfriend tends to get jealous when strangers hit on me." I said, playing along.

" Will it be the usual for you two?" Cindy, our waitress/ best friend asked, smiling as she saw our hands entwined.

" Yep." Joshua answered after looking for my approval.

Before Cindy could respond, a sudden silence overtook the place. " Now people, no need to be afraid, we're just out for a bite to eat." a Australian accent said from the entrance.

Looking over, horror and fear went through my body at the sight of Stefan Salvatore and Kol Mikealson.

" Oh waitress, tell me, what sounds good right now." Stefan said to Cindy, eyeing her figure.

" Uh just order anything you want." Cindy said nervously, shuffling back a little.

" So say I want a blonde haired waitress, will I get one?" Kol asked, looking at her evilly.

" Sorry, this is a pizza place, not a hookers bar." I said, without thinking.

There were several gasps as the two looked at me with surprise.

" And who might you be?" Kol asked, walking forward and pushing Cindy aside.

" Katelyn." I answered suddenly wanting to crawl in a hole and disappear.

" Move it kid." Stefan said to Joshua, as he looked at me.

" Move before Stefan snaps you neck." Kol threatened when Joshua made no move to move.

" It's ok." I told Joshua, hoping that he would understand not to do something stupid.

" So Katelyn, why did you interrupt our fun?" Kol asked, grabbing my glass of water and taking a sip from it.

" It just came out, I'm sorry." I said quickly, hoping that they'll just leave.

" Well, my hunger comes out a lot and I don't always eat." Stefan said, looking at my neck.

" Well according to recent reports you do." I retorted and then mentally slapped myself.

" Well what do you know, we have a little firecracker on our hands." Kol said, sitting back in the chair. " Are we going to get any service or not?" he asked Cindy who was still frozen.

" What would you like to eat?" she asked, shifting nervously.

" Cinnamon sticks, cheese stuffed crust cheese pizza and a glass of your blood." Kol ordered, smiling up at Cindy.

" Just a glass of blood and the same for the pizza." Stefan said, not looking away from me.

" That's not part of the menu." I said, horrified at the thought of Cindy giving them her blood.

" And yet, she has no choice otherwise, I feed from her and tear her to pieces in front of everyone." Stefan said, taking Joshua's glass and sipping it.

" Oh relax everyone, we're just here to eat, go about your business." Kol said, looking pointedly at each patron.

" So Katelyn, how old are you?" Stefan asked.

" 947 years younger than you." I answered after doing the math quickly.

" So a seventeen year old girl who has more guts than a man with money and power." Kol said, chuckling darkly. " How about that glass darling." Kol said, stopping Cindy who had a tray full of pizza.

" I need to get your food first." Cindy stammered, fear in her eyes.

" Oh honestly, a small cut and hold your hand over the cup, it's not that hard." Stefan said loudly. " In fact let me show you how it's done." Stefan sneered.

Without warning, Stefan grabbed my arm and slid a knife over my wrist, cutting it deep enough to make it bleed profusely. Just as I was about to let out a cry of pain, I froze. Stefan was trying to use me to goad Cindy into being too scared, which would allow him to kill her. " See, not so bad." I squeaked out, wincing as Stefan applied a bit more pressure.

" Ok, I'll bring your order just give me a moment." Cindy said before taking off to the kitchen.

" Careful Stefan, you almost scared the girl away." Kol said, his eyes now on my cut wrist.

Suddenly Cindy appeared with a bandage on her wrist and the food with their blood. " Now was that so bad?" Stefan asked, taking the blood and sipping it.

" Just let me know if you need anything." Cindy said weakly before walking off clumsily.

" So now that your food is here, I better get back to my friend." I said, hoping that they would let me leave.

" Oh darling, you won't get back to your friend until we say so, so get comfortable." Kol said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

" What do you want?" Kol snapped into the phone.

" Yeah well it was Kol's idea." Stefan mumbled, shooting a glare at Kol.

I watched as they spoke into the phone and strained to hear what was being said. " Like I said before, Stefan and I are perfectly capable of not causing chaos." Kol said angrily.

" Yes, we will see you tomorrow, bye." Stefan said before Kol hung up.

" You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Kol said turning to me.

" Can I just go?" I asked, sick of their company.

" It's Friday and it's only nine, why would you want to go?" Stefan asked, putting his finger in the icing and then licking it slowly.

" I have a curfew and people who are worried about me right now." I answered, standing up and gathering my things.

" Well how about you invite us into your home and we take the party there." Kol suggested, coming up behind me.

" No boys allowed over the age of twenty." I said sweetly.

" Well its a good thing I'm seventeen." Stefan said, trapping me in between the two.

" Look I'm sorry I talked back, just please leave me alone." I pleaded, trying a different approach.

" Give me your phone." Stefan demanded suddenly. Hesitantly I handed it to him and watched as he held it up. " Smile." he said, before taking of photo of me and Kol.

Kol then took the camera and smirked. " Say Ripper." he said as he too took a picture.

" Our numbers in their and tomorrow were going to call you. Ignore us and we'll kill that boy from earlier." Kol said before putting down a $100 and leaving with Stefan.

" Are you ok?" I asked Cindy as she came by to clear the table.

" I've never been so scared in my life." she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

" I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said pulling her in for a hug.

" No, I'm sorry you had to go through that, we're they cruel?" she said quickly.

" They were making jokes about the girl they killed earlier and asking me questions about life." I answered, avoiding the topic of how they also said many innuendos to me.

" So are they gone forever?" Cindy asked, putting the last of the dishes onto the tray.

" They said they're going to call tomorrow and if I don't answer they'll kill Joshua." I said, tears coming slowly.

" I'll come over later tonight and we will do a girls night." she promised, before moving on to the next table.

" Oh my god Katelyn, are you ok?" Joshua asked the moment he answered the phone.

" I'm fine, they didn't do anything except intimidate everyone." I said, not mentioning Stefan cutting me.

" Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

" I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow I love you." I said, hanging up and getting onto my bike.

" Mom, I'm home." I shouted, walking over to the kitchen.

" Katelyn, take a look at this." my mom said, softly.

" Is there a possible love triangle going on? Photos and clips have been posted on the Internet of Katelyn Schmidt sandwiched between Stefan Salvatore and Kol Mikealson. The three were seen together at a local Pizza Hut were it is believed that they exchanged phone numbers and spoke for two hours straight. As you can see in the photos, both vampires took photos of them self with her and each had a determined look. Only time will tell if their is indeed a love triangle." the guy said before a commercial went on.

" Oh my gosh." I whispered, unable to believe what just happened.

" Sweetie, are you ok?" my mom asked, tears in her eyes.

" What about the part where Stefan cut me or when they threatened Joshua, does that sound romantic." I screamed, unable to believe that was what people thought.

" Sweetie calm down, soon this will die down." my mom said softly.

" I want to go to bed." I said and then took off for my room. " Hey Cindy, uh I'm just going to do a rain check, and uh, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, leaving a message and crawling into my bed.

Stefan released a moan as the girl bit down on his cock. " Hey Stefan, we're on the news again." Kol said, tossing the newly dead girl away from him.

" So, it's nothing new." Stefan said, before hissing as the girl cupped his balls.

" They think we're fighting over Katelyn." Kol said, smirking as another girl appeared and got onto her knees.

" Will we be fighting?" Stefan asked cautiously.

" Well we could fight or we could share." Kol suggested, grabbing the girls head and forcing his length down her throat.

" I'll do some research." Stefan said, getting up and buckling his dark jeans.

" And I'll do a threesome." Kol said, motioning Stefan's girl over.

" She's just turned 17 and lives with only her mother. Has a boyfriend named Joshua and best friend named Cindy. Straight A's and on four varsity teams. Loves the movie There Will be Blood and can't stand arrogant people." Stefan announced, scrolling down the Facebook page.

" Faster." one of the girls cried.

Stefan looked over and rolled his eyes at the sight. Both girls were tied to each other and Kol was flipping them over whenever he finished with the other. " Are you even listening?" Stefan asked, unable to look away as one of the girls moaned.

" Yeah yeah just join in." Kol said and Stefan didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

" Are sure your fine?" Joshua asked as he scored his fifth three pointer in a row.

" Yeah, I just hope they've forgotten about me." I said, shooting my third three pointer in a row.

" So are you ready to go up against Taylor?" Joshua asked, missing the basket.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, scoring.

Just as I was about to shoot again, my phone vibrated. " Hello darling, enjoying your basketball game?" Kol asked from the other end.

" I answered the phone, can I hang up now?" I asked sweetly.

" Sure." Kol said.

The moment I hung up, the phone vibrated again. " You know, you look great in a tank, I bet you look better in the green lacy bra that's in your gym bag." Stefan said.

" I'm hanging up on you too." I shouted and hung up.

" Katelyn." Joshua gasped out from behind me.

Turning around, I smacked right into Stefan's chest and was suddenly pinned to the wall. " Let him go." I cried out as Kol held Joshua by the throat.

" Oh relax darling, we're not going to kill him, yet." Kol said, releasing Joshua and dropping him to the ground.

" Although, I'm a bit hungry." Stefan murmured, pressing his face into my neck.

" Let her go." Joshua shouted, scrambling up just to be knocked back down again.

" Has anyone ever taught you to say please?" Kol asked, kicking Joshua in the stomach before walking over to me.

" You said you were going to call, not show up." I protested as Stefan released me.

" Yeah, we lied." Stefan said, smiling evilly before disappearing.

Looking around, I cried when I saw him biting into Joshua. " Give your word that you'll show up at the mall in one hour, or I won't stop Stefan from ripping your boyfriend to bits." Kol threatened in my ear, securing my body against his.

" Fine, you have my word I'll be there, now make him stop." I said, watching as Stefan started to bend Joshua's arm.

" Stefan, you can stop now." Kol called out.

" Do you always have to ruin my fun?" Stefan grumbled, pulling away from Joshua.

" See you in a hour." Kol said before kissing my ear and disappearing.

" Yes, an hour." Stefan said, smiling and then kissing me on the lips with his lips still covered in Joshua's blood.

The moment they were gone, I ran over to Joshua to see if he was alive. " Oh my gosh, Joshua are you alive?" I cried, not caring how stupid I sounded. The only sound was a small moan, and his uneven breathing. ' Ok, call ambulance.' I said to myself and did just that.

" Your five minutes late." Stefan said, appearing next to me as I got off the bus.

" I was stuck at the hospital explaining what happened to my boyfriend." I hissed, stalking towards the entrance of Macy's.

" We've decided that your going to get some new clothes that are more suitable." Kol said, appearing on my other side.

" Why?" I asked, quickening my pace to avoid being sandwiched between the two again.

" Well we don't really like you wearing so much clothing." Kol answered, keeping up with me and placing his arm around my waist.

" Actually, I think we agreed we'd start with the lingerie." Stefan said, putting his arm on my shoulders.

" Wait a minute, you guys are talking as if I'm going to see you guys again." I said, realization kicking in.

" Oh you won't just be seeing us, you'll be living with us too." Kol said smiling.

" Now, what size are you?" Stefan asked as we stopped in the 'dirty section' as I called it.

2 HOURS LATER

Shopping with them was awful. Stefan and Kol refused to let me out of their sight except when I went into the changing room. People whipped out their phones to take pictures of us and somehow, Stefan managed to steal my phone. " You know, most girls would be thrilled to shop until they drop." Kol said as I shook my head at the shirt he was holding.

" I think we've already agreed that Katelyn isn't normal." Stefan said, handing me a whole pile of shirts.

" Do I have to?" I whined as Kol shoved me toe wards the dressing room.

" No, we just enjoy seeing you miserable." he answered, smiling.

" Oh look, you got a text from your mother." Stefan said, looking down at my phone.

" Don't do anything." I snapped, not liking the look he suddenly got in his eyes.

" You mean like tell her your going to move in with us?" Kol said, snatching the phone and smirking.

" Don't you have a companion to find?" I asked, hoping they would all of sudden realize how stupid all of this is.

" I think we found one." Stefan said, looking at me.

" Well I'm taken and tired of this." I said, shoving the clothes back to Stefan and snatching my phone.

" I think we've been a bit to lenient." Kol said, his voice turning dark.

" Lenient? You harass me, force my best friend to cut herself, cut me, drink from my boyfriend and put him in the hospital and act like two guys with sticks up their ass." I shouted, gaining the attention of the whole store.

" You forget darling, we're vampires, and I'm the Ripper." Stefan hissed into my ear before disappearing.

Kol grabbed my arms and forced me around. " Watch what happens when you misbehave." Kol whispered into my ear. Suddenly there were screams and Stefan was killing every person in the store.

" No don't." I cried, struggling to get away from Kol. It was no use though because Stefan was already done, blood dripping from his hands as he approached me.

" I saved a few, it's your turn Kol." Stefan said, grabbing me and turning me towards a small group of children.

" You wouldn't." I cried, freezing as Kol grabbed a little girl.

" Watch me." Kol said and then snapped her neck.

" No please, no more." I screamed, as he grabbed a boy this time.

" Mommy, mommy, mommy." the boy cried, terrified.

" Oh shut up." Kol sneered, shoving the kid harshly to the floor. " Let's get on to the next store." Kol said, walking past all of the dead bodies and crying children.

" How could you do this?" I whispered, shutting my eyes as we made our way to Victoria's Secret.

" Easy, and no one is going to do anything but clean it up." Kol answered, his voice still dark.

" Oh look, reporters. Let's give them what they want." Stefan said, steering me towards the crowd.

" Kol, what sparked the anger to do a sudden massacre?" a man asked, holding his microphone out.

" I fear there was a bit of a lovers spat." Kol answered, putting his arm around me.

" So are you and Stefan fighting for Katelyn?" a lady shouted from the back of the crowd.

" Stefan and I have been friends for 946 years, we've decided to share." Kol said,CSS Stefan put his arm around me too.

" Katelyn how do you feel about this?" another man asked.

" Go on darling, tell them." Kol said, his eyes suddenly darker.

" It's really sudden." I said lamely.

" So does this mean you have already found your companion?" the first man from earlier asked.

" Yes, and on Friday, we will begin the hunt of looking for a companion for Kkaus, Finn and Elijah." Stefan answered.

" Do you think your brothers will approve of Katelyn?" another lady asked, glaring at me.

" My brothers will want me to be happy and if that means I'm with a girl and my friend, well theyll be fine." Kol answered.

" Stefan do you think if things end badly, your relationship with the Originals will be strained." another guy asked.

" Can we go." I asked Kol, as the questions continued for another twenty minutes.

" Kiss us both on the lips and we will." Stefan answered, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

Mentally screaming, I turned my body and grabbed Stefan's head and place my lips onto his. " I hope you burn in hell." I hissed against his lips. Pulling away, I turned to Kol and did the same.

" Sorry, we have to go." I snapped at the reporters and took off towards the exit.

" Now that was feisty." Kol said, smirking.

" Although I didn't really like the comment." Stefan said, his hand suddenly becoming painful on my waist.

" By now your mother will have seen the news, so you get to move in today." Kol said, glaring at a couple of teenaged boys who were staring at me.

" I'm not moving with you guys, I have my own life." I snapped.

" Did you not learn earlier?" Stefan asked, smiling and showing his vampire face.

**No copyright intended please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright intended. Please review. **

" Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked, backing down instantly.

" Only if you let us come." Kol said firmly.

" What happened to all of the stuff?" I asked, suddenly realizing that all of the bags of clothes were nowhere in sight.

" One of Klaus's hybrids are taking them to our new apartment." Stefan answered, his face back to normal.

" Wait, you guys don't live in a mansion?" I asked, suddenly curious.

" Nope." Kol answered.

" Who the hell is Matt?" Stefan suddenly demanded, looking at my phone.

" Matt is my cousin." I answered, putting a mental note to not have caller I.D.

" Stefan, give back her phone." Kol ordered, when he noticed that Stefan was looking through my contact list.

" As soon as I finish this text." Stefan said, flashing ahead before I could try to snatch my phone.

" Wait, who are you texting?" I shouted, trying to run after him, just to be held back by Kol.

" Your ex boyfriend. " Stefan answered smiling.

" But I don't have an ex boyfriend." I said dumbly.

" You do now." Stefan responded handing me my phone.

" So your leaving me, thank you so much." I said, knowing he meant Joshua.

" Would I get a goodbye kiss?" Stefan asked, snatching my arms and putting them behind his neck.

" Are you being serious?" I asked, a small hope crawling through my heart.

" If you make out with me." Stefan said, completely serious.

Shutting my eyes, I pressed my lips to his and tried to get my tongue in his mouth. " He wants your eyes open." Kol whispered into my ear from behind me. Opening my eyes, I was met with Stefan's, dark with lust. Opening his mouth, he immediately took control of my tongue and I groaned as Kol suddenly bit into my neck. " You taste delicious." he whispered murmured against my neck.

After a a minute, I struggled to pull away and let out a cry when Stefan bit my lip roughly.

" Stefan stop." I squeaked out as he licked up the blood.

Stefan pulled away with a sigh of frustration. " I'll see you at the apartment." he said, smirking and disappearing.

" He meant you right?" I asked Kol, who was licking my neck bite.

" Nope, he left you here with me like he said he would, we are just going to get your stuff, say goodbye and then meet him for dinner." Kol answered, pulling away.

" But, I made out with him, he said he will leave." I said weakly.

" And he did, now are we going to go or are we going to stay were reporters are taking photos of us?" Kol asked shortly.

" Let's go." I grumbled.

APARTMENT

" Stefan, you've been busy." Elijah said when said vampire walked into the apartment.

" Well, Kol has been equally as busy." Stefan said defensively.

" Relax, I'm only here to give you the list that has the traits were looking for." Elijah said, holding up a packet.

" How are we supposed to find Bekah's companion." Stefan asked, walking over to the minibar.

" She wants you guys to go to the high schools and look for him there." Elijah answered, wrinkling his nose slightly. " You are going to be careful?" he asked suddenly.

" Don't worry, we don't plan on doing another massacre." Stefan said, pouring two glasses of bourbon.

" And yet that massacre wasn't planned." Elijah pointed out, taking one of the glasses.

" What's going on?" he asked, realizing Elijah was trying to warn him.

" Some of Klaus's hybrids have decided to rebel against him, he's cutting them all loose and plans to kill them all." Elijah answered.

" Why are they rebelling?" Stefan asked, hiding his anger.

" They want more power." Elijah answered.

" And why are you warning me?" Stefan asked.

" Your the closest anyone's ever gotten with in our family. We can't die, but you can. Despite your age, numbers are an advantage." Elijah replied.

" I'll be careful, does Klaus want to kill the hybrids himself or are they fair game?" Stefan asked, a look of kill appearing in his eyes.

" As we speak, Rebekah is killing a group that she found, trying to steal from her network." Elijah answered, smiling.

" I'll let Kol know and we will go hybrid hunting." Stefan said.

" And remember, be careful." Elijah said and then left.

Stefan then looked down at the packet and snorted at the first thing Elijah had put on his list. Must be moral.

NORMAL

" You have to invite me in." Kol said, leaning against the door frame.

" I let you come to my home, not into my home just like you said to." I retorted, smirking as he glared at me.

" Invite me in before I pull out Joshua's liver and then drain him dry." Kol threatened.

" Come in." I said. Before I could take for the stairs, Kol grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall. " What the hell?" I croaked.

" Stefan and I picked you out because your fun, but we can't let you have to much fun." Kol hissed, his grip tightening. " So your going to behave a bit better and we can avoid inflicting pain. How does that sound?" Kol asked, his grip still tight.

I nodded and took in a gulp of air. " Katelyn your uncle has agreed to take you in at his house, we need to get you to the airport." my mom said walking in and freezing at the sight.

" Hello Ms. Schmidt, my name is Kol Mikealson." Kol said, releasing me and approaching my mother.

" Hello." my mom stammered out, her eyes wide with fear.

" I couldn't help but to hear that you plan on moving Katleyn to her uncle's. That wouldn't be because of recent news now would it?" Kol asked sweetly.

" No, we've been planning this trip for a while." my mom answered her voice cracking.

" Well, I think your lying to me." Kol said, his voice becoming dark.

" Kol, it doesn't matter." I said, grabbing his arm and tugged him towards the stairs.

" Oh but it does, people seem to think that they can do whatever just because they haven't been caught. Well there are punishments for those who do." Kol said, shoving me off of him and sending me to the ground.

" She's just scared don't do anything." I shouted, getting back up and leaping onto his back.

" Fine, but we're leaving now, I'll have someone fetch your stuff in three hours. Try anything funny, I get to have my fun." Kol said to my mother before carrying me out. "As for you darling, there's going to be hell to pay." Kol hissed before blurring us forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended please review. **

" Someone's grumpy." Stefan taunted when Kol stormed in, me still on his back.

" Mommy dearest tried to help her skip town, and our firecracker decided to go off." Kol growled out and then dropped me.

" She was just scared for me." I protested, not wanting Kol to go back to my house to kill my mom.

" Elijah stopped by." Stefan said suddenly.

" What did he want?" Kol asked, his tone now curious.

" The hybrids are fair game and to give the list for Friday." Stefan said, handing Kol a packet.

" Yes about game, I think we should play a game with our firecracker." Kol suggested looking down at the packet. " Did he really put moral?" Kol asked after reading it for a moment.

" So what am I supposed to do?" I asked looking around the apartment.

" Explore and don't touch anything at the bar." Stefan said, dismissing me.

Taking advantage that their focus was elsewhere, I ran towards the hallway and froze. Instead of finding a bunch of rooms, a small fountain was in the middle of two sets of staircases. The two staircases met up on a large white marble balcony, and led to another hallway. Opening the first door, I discovered a large room filled with old paintings and statues. The second door had had a pool table, mini bar, fooseball table, and dart board. The third room was locked and after several attempts at the code, I went to the fourth and final room. Inside was a huge fridge and a small kitchenette. " This is where we feed." Stefan said, scaring the daylights out of me.

" So thats all, there's nowhere to sleep?" I asked, slowly recovering.

" Come back downstairs and you'll see that you missed the other set of stairs." Stefan said, grabbing my arm and leading me back down the stairs.

" What's in the locked door?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

" That's were we deal with issues and troubles." Kol answered, also appearing.

" So am I allowed in the pool room?" I asked.

" Depends on how you behave." Stefan said, and then hissed in pain as a sudden tranquilizer hit him in the chest.

" Whoever you are, leave before you die." Kol shouted, looking around and then also collapsing.

" I know I can't kill you, but I can kill him." a man said, appearing with a stake and gun.

" Vervain and a wooden stake. Who knew that's what it would take to bring down the mighty Stefan Salvatore?" the man taunted, kicking Stefan in the stomach.

" Hey, I don't think you should do that." I said, noticing how Stefan was removing the tranquilizer slowly and indifferently.

" And who's going to stop me, he's down for at least an hour and so is Kol, and your just a little girl." the guys said.

" One of the best things about being a vampire, is having time to do stuff, others don't have time to do. One of them is drinking vervain like a baby drinks the mothers milk." Stefan said, popping up and grabbing the man by the throat.

The man let out a cry as Stefan broke his arm and shoved the wooden stake into his stomach. Before the man could fall, Kol popped up and grabbed him around the waist.

" Darling, pick up the gun and give it to Stefan." Kol ordered.

" What are you doing, just kill him fast. " I said, as Stefan shot the man three times in the arm.

" Were going to get some info out of him, and your going to keep your mouth shut and watch your lovers at work." Stefan answered, and then shot the man in the crotch.

" You guys won't get anything out of me." the man gasped out.

" Oh we've heard that before, and guess what, they turned out to be liars." Kol said and then pulled the stake out of the man.

" Now, who sent you?" Stefan asked, leaning back against the wall.

" Someone who wants you dead." the man responded and then spit at Stefan.

" A lot of people want me dead, I always kill them before they get a chance to try to kill me." Stefan said, and then ripped the mans arm off.

" Oh my god." he screamed, collapsing to the ground.

" Just kill him, he doesn't know anything." I shouted, bile rising to my throat.

" Tyler, Tyler Lockwood sent me here to kill you, he's trying to weaken all of you and then create another kingdom that can be stronger than yours." the man screamed out.

" How pathetic, at least you weren't a complete waste of time." Kol said and then snapped the man's neck.

" Get Katherine to come and clean this up. Kol ordered, shoving the body to the ground.

" She's already on her way." Stefan said, putting his phone up.

" So what is vervain?" I asked, picking up the gun and examining it.

"A herb that is poisonous to a vampire." Stefan answered, taking the gun away from me.

" So how come it didn't affect you?" I asked.

" A trick that we learned, drink it everyday and you can build up an immunity to it. So don't even bother to try and do it to us." Kol answered, smirking.

" And why did you say lovers, we aren't lovers." I snapped at Stefan.

" We just tortured and killed someone and your freaking about what I called you." Stefan grumbled, putting a still bloody hand onto my shoulder.

" After what you two did at the mall, I've decided that seeing you two kill and then freaking out about it isn't going to help." I said, remembering the screams and children.

" So it looks like we will have to find a new way to torture you." Kol taunted, putting his arm around my waist.

" How about just finish the tour." I suggested weakly.

The three of us walked back to the living room area and it was then I noticed that there was a huge mini bar area. " No touching that area." Stefan said, a warning in his voice. " Keep on going through that and you will discover the kitchen and balcony." Stefan said, releasing me and taking a bottle as we walked through.

The kitchen was definitely huge and expensive. A circle island that was incomplete, allowing for up to three people to walk in and be able to use the stove and oven that were apart of it. There were barstools surrounding the counter that surrounded the whole kitchen except the huge fridge and freezer. " You can look at the balcony later, a hybrid just walked in and he has the stuff from our shopping spree." Kol said, smiling at Stefan.

" Hey uh, we're do you want this stuff." a boy about the same age as me asked, carrying about twenty shopping bags.

" In the first bedroom." Kol answered, pulling out a small knife and tossing it to Stefan.

The boy went to the first bedroom and set down all of the bags, and then groaned when Stefan shoved the knife into his neck.

" No more playing Stefan, just cut off his head." Kol ordered.

" Why?" the boy asked, struggling to get away from Stefan.

" Klaus's orders." Stefan sneered and then cut off his head.

" Lets go out tonight." Kol suggested, stepping over the dead body and pulling out a gold glittery dress with black zebra stripes at the top.

" Wait, I thought I put that in the no pile." I said, unable to believe that he had bought that.

" Yeah but Stefan and I agreed that it was to good to pass up." Kol said, tossing it to me.

" But it makes me look like a slut." I protested.

" Yeah, our slut." Stefan said, smirking.

" Where are the shoes?" I asked, suddenly coming up with an idea.

" I think we forgot those." Stefan said, suddenly looking sheepish.

" I can't wear this without the proper shoes." I said, stamping my foot.

" And what shoes would you need to wear?" Kol asked, rummaging through the bags.

" Knee high gold heel boots." I answered, smiling at them sweetly.

" What's wrong with the converse?" Kol demanded, pointing at my shoes.

" They won't look right." I said, letting my smile turn into a full out smirk.

" Just make her wear the black dress." Stefan suggested, holding up said black dress.

" That dress is worse than this one." I cried, opening my big fat mouth.

" Just change into it so we can go." Kol said, taking the gold one from me.

" Where are we even going?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

" A little pub to pay a visit to my great great grandson." Stefan answered, adjusting his leather jacket.

" So why do I have to go?" I asked, shivering slightly.

" We need to show you off and consider this punishment for your behavior." Kol answered, pulling out a white leather jacket and slipping it on my shoulders.

" Are you guys going to kill me when I bore you?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

" No, we're going to turn you and keep you." Kol answered, putting his arm around my shoulders.

" Besides, we could always compel you to be fun." Stefan added, his arm around my waist.

" Hey Katelyn, care to introduce us?" Melissa Hart asked, her posse behind her.

" Kol, Stefan, meet Melissa H. Melissa S. and Melissa R." I said, gesturing back and forth and hoping that Kol and Stefan would be interested in them.

" It's great to meet you. We were headed towards the movies and spotted Katelyn. We didn't even recognize her at first because she's always the type to wear sweats and tanks." Melissa R. said, sending them a flirty smile.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, now please go, we have a date." Stefan said, staring at the girls with a cold glare.

" Hey, will we see you at school? Melissa S. asked.

" Yeah she'll be at school." Kol answered and then we were off again.

" You mean I still have to go?" I whined, pulling the jacket tighter.

" Actually we're all going." Stefan said, frowning.

" There is no way your going to come to school with me." I said, horror rushing through me.

" Let's just get to the pub." Kol said, and then the two blurred forward with me still in between them.

" Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" a dark haired man asked, smirking at the sight.

" I need a wingman to come to the high school tomorrow." Stefan said, settling down on one of the many black couches. " Come on Kateltyn, sit with me." he said, looking towards me expectantly.

" So this is the girl that has you and Kol in a love triangle." the man said, his eyes now on my legs.

" Nope. We both have her and she doesn't get to choose, it's a threesome." Stefan said and then pulled me down onto his lap.

" Ok, can't I just go to Kol?" I asked, sending a glare at Kol who was sitting on another couch, sipping from a drink.

" Aw but I'm the fun one." the man said.

" That's enough Damon, now do you want to go to school or not?" Kol asked leaning back.

" Why?" Damon asked sitting next to Kol.

" Rebekah needs to find a companion, a human one." Stefan answered.

" So she wants one from high school?" Damon asked, snickering.

" Are you coming or not?" Stefan asked.

" Sure, might be fun. What are the rules?" Damon asked.

" No killing or sex with a random student during school hour." Kol answered.

" What time?" Damon asked.

" 8:25" I answered when no one else did.

" Alright, now loosen up and have fun." Damon said and then went off towards the bar.

" Take off your jacket." Kol said, placing down his glass and kneeling in front of me.

" Why?" I asked, hugging it closer.

" So we don't get blood on it." Stefan answered.

" Your going to bite me here?" I asked fearful.

" Yes,we have too many vampire eying you and I'm thirsty. Remove the jacket or Stefan will." Kol ordered.

" I can't, Stefan's holding my arms." I said.

Obviously impatient, Stefan ripped off my jacket and then bit down onto my neck. " Don't scream." Kol ordered and then bit right above my right breast.

" Ow." I squeaked, wriggling around to get away.

" Stop moving." Stefan grunted.

" No go ahead, it feels good." Kol rasped.

The two continued to feed, and to my surprise, I didn't feel pain or pleasure. It wasn't until Kol started to grind did I feel something.

" Ok that's enough." I said, my voice weak.

" Stefan, switch." Kol said, pulling away and then I found myself sitting on Kol and Stefan pressed against my front.

" Isn't it going to taste the same?" I asked, my vision going blurry.

" Were just licking it up, don't worry darling." Kol said, and proceeded to lick my bite.


	6. Chapter 6

**No copyright intended and a bit short sorry. Please review. **

" Hey Kol, does Katelyn's blood ever bring Stefan's Ripper side out?" a female reporter asked, appearing out of nowhere.

" Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kol said, smirking.

Stefan pulled away from my chest, and then grabbed the lady. " Oh she does bring the hunger out, I just have yet to be fulfilled, are you offering?" Stefan asked. The reporter nodded shakily and then moaned when Stefan bit into her. A minute later, Stefan pulled away and left the reporter standing there. " Can't do this too much, Katelyn has a tendency to get jealous." Stefan said, smiling.

I didn't get a chance to protest because Kol bit down harshly on the other side of my neck. " It's just for the publicity darling." Kol murmured, and then proceeded to kiss my lips.

" Why do you care what the public think of you?" I asked, pulling away.

" Image darling. They want the killers, lovers and frenemies." he said.

" Kol, do you think that Katelyn will be turned into a vampire?" the lady asked, recovering from the bite.

" Of course she will, when she turns eighteen it will be our gift to her." Kol answered smiling.

" You said our, does that mean you and Stefan plan on turning her?" she asked.

" Yes, unfortunately it's time for us to go." Kol said and suddenly I found myself outside in Stefan's arms.

" Don't panic, Kol just sensed a few hybrids and decided that it's my turn to have fun with you." Stefan said and then kissed me.

" Stefan don't, I'm tired." I cried, tasting the blood as he invaded my mouth.

" You didn't object when Kol kissed you, or when we kissed earlier." Stefan growled.

" I pulled away from Kol and distracted him. You tricked me on that earlier kiss." I said, looking away.

" Well, I want to kiss and were going to kiss." Stefan said and proceeded to do just that.

" Katelyn, are you ok?" Joshua shouted, running up to me.

" Go away little boy." Stefan warned, putting me down and facing Joshua.

" I know it was you who sent that text." Joshua said, staying where he stopped.

" Are you sure, after all, I don't recall Katelyn ever giving me her password." Stefan teased.

" Katelyn has more heart than to break up with someone over a text." Joshua said, his eyes hard.

" Joshua I'm fine, just go before Stefan gets mad." I said, stepping slightly in front of Stefan.

" I'm already mad, go before I kill you." Stefan corrected, lifting me up and putting me behind him.

" If your so hell bent on keeping her, at least let me say goodbye." Joshua said.

" You can say goodbye tomorrow, at school when Kol and I are there." Stefan said and then punched Joshua in the stomach.

" Let's go back to the apartment, where we won't be interrupted. " Kol said, appearing suddenly.

Stefan sent another dark look over at Joshua and then suddenly smirked. " How about we bring Joshua, so he can see how well we treat our little darling." Stefan said, approaching Joshua again.

" Not tonight Stefan, we can give them a show tomorrow. " Kol said, pulling me to him.

Stefan let out a huff before walking back to us and then we were blurring forward. " You know, we haven't had sex yet?" Stefan said, looking at me with a dark smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright intended and a huge thanks to **appreciation, , and Missy **for reviewing. **

" I just met you yesterday, and sex is on my to do list when I find someone I love." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

" How cute, our pet has a to do list with her lovers, what's on it?" Kol asked, opening the apartment door.

" Does it involve sex in an elevator?" Stefan asked, walking over to the bar.

" It involves making love next to the lake on a full moon with my husband, or actual boyfriend." I said, blushing a bit.

" Enough with the talk, let's have fun." Kol said, grabbing me and tossing me on the couch.

" Did I come in time for the party?" a seductive female voice asked.

" Katherine, it took you long enough to get here." Stefan said, carrying two glasses of alcohol towards us.

" Well it isn't exactly easy to get to Chicago when you were down enjoying the beach in Florida." Katherine said, walking towards the bar.

" Don't touch Stefan's bar, he'll drive a stake through your heart." Kol warned, taking one of the glasses and downing it.

" Why am I here?" Katherine asked, flopping down on the other couch, when she realized Kol was serious.

" As one of the Originals, I've decided to grant you another century of guaranteed protection, if you help out a bit with Kateltyn and the dead bodies that are in our apartment." Kol said, handing the glass back to Stefan who refilled it.

" And why would I want to babysit a little girl you and Stefan play with?" Katherine asked, looking at me with disdain.

" Because if you don't, I'll have Stefan kill you now." Kol said, sipping his drink now.

" Can't we just get on with the sex?" Stefan asked, looking at me lustfully.

" Not with Katherine here." Kol said.

" I'm tired, can I go to bed?" I asked, praying that Kol and Stefan would just continue drinking and talking with Katherine.

" Stefan's room is the first on the left." Kol said, dismissing me.

Walking quickly, I went into Stefan's room and groaned. Black silk covered king sized bed lay smack in the middle of the room and to the right, was a large bathroom. " What am I supposed to wear and shower with?" I mumbled to myself.

" Take one of my shirts in the drawer on the right and you can use some of my shampoo but not my conditioner." Stefan said, suddenly appearing.

" Um gross, and would you stop doing that." I said, shivering slightly as he placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

" Just take your shower and get to bed, you have school tomorrow and I need to relieve sexual tension." Stefan ordered, shoving me towards the shower.

Catching myself before I fell, I went into the shower and stripped. Ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and took a black shirt and slipped it on. Climbing into the bed, I let sleep come over.

NIGHTMARE

" How could you?" the little girl Kol killed earlier cried to me. " You let the bad man kill me." she whimpered, falling to the ground and sobbing.

" You girl should rot in hell, allowing those men to kill us and not even mourn us." a man said gesturing wildly at me.

" Let's just kill her, and make her suffer an eternity in hell. " another voice said.

And suddenly I was surrounded by many people, tearing at my skin and breaking my bones and I started to scream.

END

" Katelyn darling, stop screaming." Kol whispered into the girl's ear, shaking her body.

" Get away, its not my fault, I'm sorry, please just stop." she screamed, still not quite awake.

" What's going on?" Stefan asked, coming into his room and seeing a distraught and asleep Katelyn.

" The ghosts are up to mischief, get Klaus to get one of his witches." Kol ordered.

" Wake her up, before she hurts herself." Stefan said, pulling out his phone.

" Come now darling, wake up." Kol said, climbing into the bed next to her.

" No please, I don't know how to stop them please, just stop." Katelyn cried, hugging herself.

Frustrated, Kol grabbed Katelyn and bit into her roughly. " Kol, we can't have her dead." Stefan chided, watching as she woke up and started to struggle against Kol.

" Let go, what are you doing?" I asked, struggling against Kol as he continued to drink from me.

" You were having nightmares and I couldn't wake you up being gentle." Kol answered pulling away, and licking his lips.

" What time is it." I asked, struggling to block out the nightmare.

" Its eight, class starts in twenty five minutes and we need to get you there on time." Kol said, suddenly biting into his wrist and pushing the wound to my lips.

" Why did you do that?" I demanded, pulling away from the metallic taste.

" Its to heal you, as much as we love seeing you covered in our marks, we can't have them shown just yet." Stefan answered.

" What are you guys planning?" I asked, suddenly noticing the black shopping bag in Stefan's hand.

" Were planning a little show, your job is to look delicious and not be anywhere near a boy." Kol answered, getting out of the bed and handing me the bag.

" Now change so we can get this over with, I still want to try sex in the elevator." Stefan said, the last part he muttered.

Going into the bathroom, my jaw dropped at what was in the bag. " This was in the no pile too." I shouted, staring in disgust at the baby blue strapless dress that was basically like a leotard.

" No excuses either, we had Katherine get the proper shoes for each outfit." Stefan called back, laughing.

" I'm going to be in dress code violation." I said, walking out of the bathroom in the dress.

" Your ours now and we rule the world, I'm pretty sure no ones going to give you trouble." Kol said, handing me blue high heels.

" No, the guys will be too busy staring at my boobs and ass and the girls will be busy plotting my demise." I said snarkily.

" Speaking of guys, Joshua is going to play a special part in our plan, do try to control yourself, if you don't, I'll kill three of your classmates every time you protest." Kol threatened.

" And I'll take one home with us and play with them, in front of you." Stefan added.

" Just get us to school." I said, walking out of Stefan's room.

" You need breakfast and iron supplements, we've been feeding from you a bit too much." Stefan said, catching up to me.

" I'm pretty sure you made that enjoyable for her." Katherine said, from the couch.

" What are you still doing here?" I asked, confused.

" I'm here to babysit you and apparently these idiots because today's Sunday." Katherine pointed out smirking.

" Well, I bet Damon's going to be pissed when he shows up and no ones there." Stefan said, snickering.

" Then can I change?" I asked, hopefully.

" No, we will just go to the movies and then back here and Stefan can I have his elevator sex. " Kol said, smirking.

" What about you?" Stefan asked, taking my hand and pulling me to his side.

" I've always wanted to try theater sex." Kol answered smirking.

" But I don't want to have sex." I cried, horrified at the thought of doing it with one of them, let alone in a movie theater.

" You haven't much of a choice darling, it's rare for a girl to go more than 24 hours without having something sexual happen to her when she's in our company." Kol said, joining my other side.

" I don't want my first time at a movie theater or in a elevator." I shouted, wrenching myself away from them.

Kol grabbed my arm and twisted it. " Listen here darling, I get your terrified, but thats no reason to misbehave." he hissed.

" I just don't want to have sex at a theater or in a elevator for my first experience." I gasped out, wincing as Kol pulled my arm back further.

" Then instead of sex, just give us a blow job." Stefan said, needing some sort of action from the girl.

Kol released my arm and I bit my lip. " I've never done a blow job either." I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**No copyright intended and please review. Also say who you want her to wind up with. Joshua, Kol or Stefan. **

" Have you done anything sexual?" Katherine asked, snickering at me.

" A few make out sessions and hand holding. Have you ever seen a skank? Look in the mirror and you'll see one." I snapped, getting sick of the female vampire.

" Katherine, take a little human and show Katelyn how to give a blow job." Stefan ordered, going over to his bar.

" I know what a blow job is, and I'm not going near Katherine anymore than necessary. " I said stubbornly.

" Stefan Salvatore, let me inside so I can kill you." Damon shouted, pounding on the door.

" Just get you ass in here." Stefan said, taking the bottle and sitting on the couch.

" Why was I the only one at the school?" Damon asked, storming in angrily.

" Hello Damon,it's been a long time." Katherine said, smiling evilly.

" Not long enough, shouldn't you have your heart across the room by now?" Damon asked, glaring at Katherine.

" Enough children, Damon, tomorrow same time and yes we will be there. Katherine, we need you to get lingerie and toiletries for Katelyn. Katelyn, let's get to the movies." Kol said, impatient.

" What size is little virgin girl?" Katherine asked, standing up slowly.

" Size six, now go." Stefan said.

Damon sent one last glare at Katherine and Stefan before leaving, followed by Katherine who sent one last glare at me.

" What's for breakfast?" Kol asked, looking through the kitchen cabinets.

" I don't know, you were supposed to get the groceries." Stefan answered, taking a swig from the bottle.

" Katelyn darling, across the street is a small convenient store, a gallon of milk, and about seven of their sausage biscuit will do." Kol said, pulling out a fifty from his pocket.

" Wait wait wait. Your letting her go by herself?" Stefan said, standing up and grabbing my arm.

" Well if she's not back in fifteen minutes, you get to pick out the next meal and play with it in front if our little darling" Kol said, handing me the fifty and kissing me. " Be safe darling."he said.

" Yes, be safe." Stefan murmured and also kissed me and released his grip.

Grabbing my purse on my way out, I went to the elevator and let out a happy sigh. Pulling out my cellphone, I sent a quick text to my mom, letting her know I was still ok and living. Looking through contacts I frowned. Stefan had deleted Joshua and Matt of of my contacts list, it didn't matter though cause I had them memorized. Calling Matt first I left a voicemail, telling him how much I missed him and hoped that he would postpone his trip due to recent events.

" Katelyn are you ok?" Joshua asked, picking up on the first ring.

" I'm fine, they sent me out to get breakfast, look don't go to school tomorrow, they have something planned." I said, getting out of the elevator and walking towards the exit.

" What do you mean?" Joshua asked.

" Just send a crazy mass of texts to your friends and tell them not to go to school tomorrow, I need to go, I love you." I said and hung up and screamed.

" That was a naughty thing to do." Damon said, handing me two plastic bags.

" What are you still doing here?" I hissed looking into the bag and finding a gallon of milk and seven sausage biscuits.

" I heard their order and figured why not help a damsel in distress?" Damon answered, smirking.

" What do you want in return?" I asked suspiciously.

" I want you to try and convince them to let me be the one to kill Katherine when the time comes." Damon said, suddenly serious. " Now you better go back up, you have three minutes until Stefan brings in a new plaything." Damon said and disappeared.

Getting back on the elevator, I pulled out the receipt and quickly pulled out the correct change from my own wallet. " Well I'm impressed darling, looks like you are reliable. But not very trustworthy, hand Stefan your phone." Kol ordered the moment I walked in.

" No its fine Kol, I'll get it." Stefan said, appearing behind me.

" It's in my purse." I said, wriggling as his hands went around my waist and ran along my bare legs.

" Don't take away all my fun." Stefan grumbled, kissing my neck.

" Just check her phone Stefan, the sooner we eat, the sooner you get a blow job in the elevator." Kol said, taking three of the sandwiches and the whole jug of milk and settling on the couch.

" Douche." Stefan muttered and took my phone. "According to this, she sent a text to mommy dearest, left a voicemail on Matt's phone, and called ex boyfriend." Stefan said, his voice turning dark.

" And what did our little darling send to mommy?" Kol asked, getting up and getting in front of me.

" That she's safe and not to worry about me." I answered backing into Stefan as Kol pressed up against me.

" And what about Matt, what did you tell him?" Stefan asked, slipping my phone into his pocket.

" That I'm fine and to delay his trip to Chicago." I said, flinching when Kol's hand came to rest on my cheek.

" And Joshua?" Kol whispered, moving his head to the crook of my neck.

" That I love him." I said, closing my eyes in anticipation.

" Did you hear that Stefan? Our little darling loves a human boy." Kol said, nuzzling my neck.

" Now can I kill him?" Stefan asked.

" No, not yet. But you get to spend the rest of the day with our pet and I'll go hybrid hunting. Just remember, no sex." Kol said, kissing my lips softly and then going back to the couch.

" Oh and tell Damon thanks for the grub, and that we're considering his case." Kol said, smiling at me.

" How did you two know?" I asked dismayed.

" Stefan was heading down and heard you two." Kol answered and then waved goodbye.

" First stop, Starbucks." Stefan said, dragging me towards the elevator.

" What about the stairs?" I suggested weakly, remembering what he wanted to happen in the elevator.

" Don't worry, I'm a bit too mad to have that happen just yet." Stefan answered, his grip tightening.

" Well you can't blame me for doing that, I have been with Joshua for two years, and I've only been with you and Kol for two days." I said angrily.

Stefan growled and then shoved me against the wall. " Then how about you give us a chance to show you, that we are better than that little human boy. That you could have anything you want when your with us?" Stefan hissed.

" How are you better? All you and Kol have done is harass, abuse, and torture me. The only thing I want from you is my freedom." I shouted, struggling against him.

" Well, that's never going to happen." Stefan said, and pulled away from me.

Taking my hand in his, he blurred us forward to the exit and then had us walk over to the Starbucks, which was around the corner.

" People are taking photos." I muttered, hiding slightly behind Stefan.

" The next person to take a photo will have their heart in the middle of the road." Stefan shouted, gaining the attention of everyone on the street.

" What do you want?" Stefan asked, opening the door for me.

" A caramel frappacino grande size." I said behind Stefan to avoid the stares.

" Venti black coffee and a grande caramel frappacino." Stefan said pulling out his wallet and cell phone from his jacket. Before I could ask what he was doing, Stefan put the jacket on me and zipped it up. " So no guy can look at your chest." Stefan said, placing his phone in his back pocket.

" Hey dude, shouldn't you be like drinking blood from naked women?" a man asked, clearly high on drugs.

" Stefan, don't do anything." I said, snatching his arm.

" Here's your drinks." the barista said, handing the drinks to Stefan.

Taking the drinks, Stefan led us outside and handed mine to me. " For your Christmas break, Kol and I figured we could take you to the Appalachians." Stefan said, sipping his drink and leading me towards a different mall.

" Why?" I asked, suddenly cautious around this friendly Stefan.

" Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn are going there and if we want it to be a family reunion, we need everyone in the family." Stefan said.

" But what about my mother, we have a family tradition." I said.

" Well traditions are meant to be broken. And I wasn't asking. I was telling you what might be happening." Stefan said.

" Why are we at the mall again?" I asked, looking away at some of the girls that sent me glares.

" It's just a shortcut, we're going to go tubing." Stefan said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" Uh is that a good idea." I asked, not liking the thought of being underwater.

" What would you rather do, shop some more?" Stefan asked.

" How about hitting the gym so I can work on my approach." I said weakly.

" You mean for volleyball?" Stefan asked, a snicker escaping his mouth.

" Please, I can call the girls and we could hold a Sunday practice." I said.

" Fine, but I want a kiss in front of all of these people and for you to palm me." Stefan said smirking.

Realizing what he meant, I blushed and did as he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Deciding to be devious, I kissed his cheek and quickly put my hand on his bulge and pulled away. " You said I have to kiss you not where." I said, laughing at his angry expression.

" Well its a good thing I get to kiss you." Stefan said, and then kissed me roughly.

Slipping his tongue into my mouth, I struggled to control the sudden excitement I felt. " Stefan were in a public place." I mumbled, wincing as he bit my lip and started to suck at the blood.

" I've done much worse in a public place, stop talking and just listen to your body." Stefan said, exploring my mouth.

" I can't Stefan." I said, after a moment.

Stefan pulled away slowly. " Call up your girls, and tell them to meet you at our place." Stefan said, kissing me softly.

" Why?" I asked.

" There's a gym lower level, you can practice there." Stefan answered.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked, holding my hand out for my phone.

" To show you that you can have just about anything you want when your with us." Stefan said. " I think you can get your phone." Stefan said smirking.

Glaring at him, I took my phone out of his pocket and sent a text to all of the varsity girls.

" What about Kol?" I asked, handing him the phone back.

" Kol is hybrid hunting, he probably won't show up until late evening." Stefan answered, taking my phone and putting it back into his pocket.

" Why are you guys killing hybrids?" I asked, remembering how they were the ones who did much of the fighting in the takeover.

" That's a story for later, we're going to answer a few questions from the press and then were going to go back to the apartment." Stefan said and then turned me towards a rather large group of reporters.

" Stefan, can you explain why Kol isn't with you two?" a man asked.

" Kol is currently enjoying a hunt. I have Katelyn with me because she tends to get a bit bored." Stefan answered.

" Katelyn, your boyfriend has just been released from the hospital, do you plan on remaking up with him now that your with Stefan and Kol?" a woman asked.

" They already broke up." Stefan answered for me.

" Will there be wedding bells in the near future?" another asked.

" Unfortunately no, we have a busy schedule ahead and the others still need to approve of our pet." Stefan answered. " We need to go now." Stefan said, and then blurred us back to the apartment building.

" Have fun with the girls, I'm going up to get a drink. No mischief cause I'll be back down soon." Stefan said.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Another short chapter. Please review and check out the poll.

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

" What have you gotten yourself into?" Cassie asked, as we passed the ball back and forth.

" I have no idea. All I know is that Stefan and Kol are possessive and that I have no freedom now." I said, doing a down ball.

" Consider yourself lucky, I would love it if two hot guys loved me." Bianca said.

" That's the problem, they don't love me, they want me." I retorted, hoping Stefan wasn't on his way down.

" So which one do you like better?" Marlene asked.

" I'm not answering that because they could hear my answer." I said, stopping the ball.

" Well if you get rid of Kol, I'll take him." Bianca said.

At that moment, Stefan came in, wearing sweats and a white tank. " Ladies, you don't mind if I practice with you?" Stefan asked, smiling flirtatiously.

" You play volleyball?" Marlene asked, looking surprised.

" No, but it can't be to hard." Stefan said, grabbing one of the balls and tossing it to himself.

" How about we just have you serve." Bianca suggested.

" I don't think this is a good idea." I said, recovering from my moment of panic.

" Why not?" Melissa H. asked, suddenly walking in.

" Because Stefan has super strength and because I'm team captain and say so." I said, glaring at the girl.

" But we're not in season yet, so Stefan can join us if he wants to." Melissa H. said smirking.

" Fine but he's only allowed to serve." I said, reluctantly.

" How about you show him how to serve, he doesn't know how." Cassie suggested to Melissa H, snickering as Stefan sent a disgusted look at her as Melissa grabbed his hand.

" Actually, I think I'd prefer it of Katelyn showed me how, after all she is my pet." Stefan said, pulling his hand away from Melissa H.

" Fine, whatever." Melissa H. said, angrily.

" What are you doing?" I hissed, being sure to keep a safe distance away from him.

" I'm being a good guy and learning about your sport." Stefan said, smiling innocently.

" Katelyn, whenever your ready." Cassie called, settling back into left back.

" Surely you don't need me to show you how to serve." I said, praying that evil Stefan would show up.

" Kiss me on the lips and I won't have you teach me." Stefan said, spinning the ball now.

Glaring at him, I kissed his lips briefly and then went over to the other side of the net. " He knows what to do." I said, not looking at either of the girls.

2 Hours Later

" Ok ladies, Katelyn and Stefan need to get ready for tonight." Kol said, walking into the gym and snickering at the sight of Stefan hitting a volleyball to six girls.

" Can we do this again?" Marlene asked, looking hopefully at Stefan.

" Um I think we could do it at the school's gym, we can't really bother Stefan the Ripper and Kol the Original." I said, desperately hoping the girls would come to their senses and remember that these were the bad guys.

" Of course, and maybe next time we could go out for yogurt afterwards." Stefan said, smiling.

" Did you have fun darling?" Kol asked, as we went up to the apartment.

" What are you planning?" I demanded to Stefan, ignoring Kol.

" The more people that your attached to, that become known to me, the more leverage we have over you." Stefan answered, smirking.

" Well then, why can't Kol do it, at least he doesn't play with his victims." I said.

" My tempers to short, besides, I'm stuck at Companion Camp over the weekend.." Kol answered.

" I thought both of you were doing that." I said, jumping when Stefan suddenly slung his arm around my shoulders.

" We both are, but Kol's doing the paperwork, I lose my temper doing that." Stefan answered.

" So what do we need to get ready for?" I asked.

" There's a club opening, and we got invited." Kol answered, opening the door and pulling off his jacket.

" So who owns it?" Stefan asked, going over to his bar.

" A little Barbie vampire we like calling Caroline." Kol answered smirking.

" Ooh, she's going to hate us." Stefan said, pouring two glasses and handing one to Kol.

" But aren't you invited?" I asked, confused now.

" Of course not, but it's still going to be fun." Kol said.

" I'm back, why did I have to even get her more lingerie?" Katherine asked, walking into the apartment, followed by two men carrying several shopping bags.

" So our pet could look sexy, put it with the other bags." Kol ordered.

" How many did you kill today?" Stefan asked, setting me down between the two.

" Thirty two, they've scattered and many have fled." Kol answered, resting his head onto my lap.

" After Chicago, we head to New York, we will find more there." Stefan said.

" So if you guys are going to New York, does that mean I stay here?" I asked, hope filling me.

" Of course not, your coming with us." Kol said.


	11. Chapter 11

**No copyright intended. Please review and thanks to For doing so. Sorry if short.**

* * *

" I'm not going to leave my life behind to go with you guys to New York." I said.

" Why not? The life you had will be in shambles by thursday." Kol said, and ripped off my dress slowly.

" What do you mean by that?" I demanded and then moaned when he started kissing and licking my chest and stomach.

" Nothing." Kol mumbled, and kissed my lips.

To my horror, I started to kiss back and press myself to him.

" Our girl is eager." Stefan said, lifting me up and sliding underneath me.

I gasped as Stefan replaced where Kol's mouth had been, messaging my breast, Stefan proceeded to bite into my neck. The sensation was arousing and I found myself tugging at Kol's shirt. " One moment darling." Kol said, pulling away from my mouth.

Before I could register any movement, Kol had his shirt off and was kissing me again.

" Stefan, your turn." I said, turning away from Kol and straddling Stefan.

Stefan obliged, pulling off his tank and attacking my mouth. Kol went to the bite on my neck and proceeded to feed, running his hands up and down my back and stomach at the same time. " Can't you guys get a room?" a voice suddenly asked.

" Go away Katherine." Stefan said, mouth still pressed against mine.

" Fine, but your going to be late." Katherine said.

" Bitch." Kol muttered, pulling away and sitting down next to Stefan.

" I need to go." I said, a blush creeping up.

" Go where, my bedroom?" Stefan asked, holding me in place.

" To get ready, please let me go." I pleaded.

" Just get changed here, that's what we're doing." Kol said and then handed me a white strapless with a brown belt.

Quickly putting it on, I took off my bra and looked for my other dress. " I'll take that." Stefan said and snatched my bra.

" Whats with the white?" I asked, watching as they put on black silk shirts and pulled out white ties.

" A change of color." Kol answered, grabbing two pairs of black silk pants.

I turned around before seeing them take off there pants. " You don't have to turn around." Stefan said, turning me around and still holding his pants.

" Yes I do." I said and turned around again.

" Where's that fun Katelyn from the couch? I miss her." Kol said, appearing in front of me fully dressed.

" That is not happening again, I was caught unaware." I said, looking for my shoes.

" Your wearing these." Stefan said, holding up a pair of white high heels.

" I hate heels." I muttered grabbing them and slipping them on.

" Let's go, Caroline can't start the party without the party." Kol said and then blurred me forward.

" What the hell are you doing here?" a blonde girl demanded, her arms crossed.

" Hello to you to Caroline." Kol said, walking past the guard and into the club.

" Your not on the list, why are you here?" Caroline demanded.

" I'm here with Stefan and Kateltyn to enjoy a night out." Kol said, nodding towards the couple that were sitting in a corner booth.

" Let me guess, Klaus wants retribution now." Caroline said, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

" I need you to go to the airport and find a guy by the name of Matt Donovan." Kol said.

" When and why?" Caroline asked, curious.

" On Wednesday, and the reason isn't really your business, just pick him up and bring him to your little club, or I'll rip your heart out." Kol said, smiling.

" Fine, now get out, I don't need bad publicity because you loose your temper." Caroline said, gesturing to the exit.

" Afraid I can't, my date won't be too happy." Kol said and snatched her drink away, and made his way over to the booth in the corner.

* * *

**Please review and take the poll on my profile. **


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

**Extremely short but will update more throughout the day. Please review and vote. **

* * *

" Where did Kol go?" I asked Stefan, looking around the club.

" He went to deal with Caroline." Stefan answered, pulling out his phone.

" So we came here to kill the owner?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

" No, just to collect something, besides, you'd never be able to kill Caroline, she a vampire." Stefan said, eyes still focused on the phone.

" But you would right?" I asked.

" Next to the Originals, I'm the oldest vampire, I can kill her and still text at the same time." Stefan said.

" You two look like a old married couple." Kol said, sliding in next to me.

" Kateltyn is curious about being able to kill other vampires." Stefan said, still glued to his phone.

" Would you stop playing Angry Birds so we can show off our pet." Kol said, taking my hand and leading me towards the dance floor.

" Wait I thought he was texting." I said, watching as Stefan continued playing.

" I needed something to do." he snapped and then put his phone away.

" So what's the evil plan?" I asked, standing awkwardly between them.

" Let loose and dance with us." Kol said, and then he started to grind against me.

3 Hours Later

" I'm tired." I said, my voice muffled because my face was in Stefan's shirt.

" Sleep, you have school tomorrow." Stefan whispered into my ear, before picking me up and carrying me off the dance floor.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

**Another short one! Posted during water break at practice. Please review.**

* * *

3 Hours Later

" I'm tired." I said, my voice muffled because my face was in Stefan's shirt.

" Sleep, you have school tomorrow." Stefan whispered into my ear, before picking me up and carrying me off the dance floor.

" Wake up, we need to go." Kol whispered into my ear.

Opening my eyes, I found myself on Stefan's bed, hugging one of his pillows. " Why?" I mumbled, snuggling to the pillow.

" Stefan wants Starbucks and school starts in thirty minutes." Kol answered, taking the pillow from me.

" Fine, who changed me?" I demanded, noticing I was in a black mini nightie.

" I did, now come on." Kol said, slapping my but.

I glared at him and got out of the bed and barely had time to catch the clothes that were thrown at me. Looking at them, my jaw dropped. A backless red cami and black skinny jeans. " This shirt is a violation of school code." I said, walking into the living room, struggling to get the strings tied.

" It doesn't matter, your with us." Kol said, tying the knot for me.

" Here's your shoes." Stefan said, reaching into a shopping bag and pulling out red heels.

" So how are you going to find a guy for your sister." I asked, slipping them on and looking for my purse.

" Easy, eliminate all of the nerds and look at each of the jocks." Kol answered, handing me my purse.

" And what is your evil plot going to be?" I asked.

" You'll find out, now let's go." Stefan ushered and took my hand.

" What do you want?" Kol asked, pulling out his wallet.

" I'm good." I said.

When Stefan got his black coffee and Kol took a bite of the barista, we headed to the school.

" Why are we stopping at Walmart?" I asked, as we went inside.

" We need whipped cream." Stefan answered, walking over to the fridge section.

" Why, do you plan on putting it on the teachers desk?" I asked hopefully.

" No, we plan on putting it on you, a little show for your ex." Kol answered, gripping my waist tightly.

" I don't think that's a good idea, in fact how about just a simple kiss and ta da, he gets the hint." I suggested desperately.

" Why do you think the shirt is backless?" Stefan said, smirking and grabbing a can of whipped cream.

" You guys wouldn't dare." I said, eyes wide with realization.

" Of we would, and if you want ex lover boy to live, your going to enjoy it." Stefan said, paying for the cream and then slinging his arm over my shoulder.

" Let's get this show on the road." Kol said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**No copyright intended sorry so short. Please review and tell me who she should wind up with. **

* * *

" All eyes are on us." I muttered, fumbling with the lock on my locker.

" Of course, we make a great trio." Kol said, ripping my lock off and opening my locker.

" That or Stefan is scaring them." I said, staring pointedly at Stefan who was sipping his coffee and smiling wickedly.

" Oh honestly, they should be more scared of me." Kol said, shooting a glare at two stoners.

" Don't be jealous Kol, I'll let you have the front." Stefan said, handing his cup to Melissa H. " You wouldn't mind throwing this away for me would you?" he asked.

" Of course not." she said smiling.

" Where's lover boy?" Kol asked, looking around as the hall slowly dispersed.

" We have the same first class, Calculus." I answered, hoping that Joshua wasn't here.

" Your taking Calculus at 17?" Stefan asked, taking my textbook and flipping through it.

" Yes and I need to go, what are you guys going to do?" I asked, making my way to class.

" Were going to show lover boy what he's missing out on." Kol answered, holding up the can of whip cream.

" Ok, roll call." Ms. Erikson said, looking at each desk and freezing immediately when she noticed Kol and Stefan.

" Don't mind us, we're just waiting for Joshua to show up." Stefan said, sitting down and pulling me on top of him.

" He's not here." Ms. Erikson said.

" And so are eight other students, why?" Kol asked.

" They're probably sick." she said.

" Well then, no point in using this." Stefan said, tossing the whipped cream into the trash can.

The hour in calculus after that consisted of Stefan playing with my hair and Kol disappearing and reappearing so often that I started to get a headache watching him move.

" Just as I expected, your volleyball team, save for the bitchy slut, Cassidy your BFF, and Joshua, ex lover boy." Kol said, the moment we were in the halls again.

" What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly opening my locker and pulling out my gym bag.

" All of the people you care about aren't at school, at the time Stefan and I are here." Kol said, grabbing my arm roughly.

" Did you honestly think I'd want them to come to school when you claim to have big plans?" I asked, wincing as Kol's grip tightened.

" So that's why you called lover boy. To warn him." Stefan said, resting his head on my shoulder.

" Yes, and to tell him that I love him." I said.

" You really shouldn't have done that." Stefan whispered into my ear and started nipping it.

" Are you going to go on a killing spree?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

" No we'll do something different after school." Kol answered, releasing my arm.


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry for the long wait. Please review and the German part is Sex in the elevator.

* * *

" So how come Stefan is like still with you,if he is supposed to be besties with Klaus?" I asked, poking at the salad Stefan had gotten for me.

" Klaus is busy and I've driven my other brothers mad, Rebekah's the one who suggested we partner up." Kol answered, sipping the bag of blood he had brought.

" So why are you looking for human companions, wouldn't you want something less breakable?" I asked.

" We've been known to the supernatural for a thousand years, we want something that doesn't kiss our ass 24/7." Stefan answered, bringing me a slice of greasy pepperoni pizza.

" Well that's not working out to well is it?" I asked, gobbling the pizza up.

" It worked with you." Kol answered.

" Where is Damon, I thought he was supposed to be here?" I asked.

" He's checking out the soccer team." Stefan answered, holding out his hand for me to take.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked, suspicious of Stefan's small snicker.

" He's seeing who is going to be his snack after school." Kol answered, taking my other hand and leading us back to the cafeteria.

" Earlier did you mean like back at the apartment or did you mean like literally after school?" I asked, blushing when a blonde senior winked, as we walked past him.

" What do you want darling?" Kol asked.

" I have basketball and tomorrow were going up against the Lycons." I answered, leading them towards German class.

" At the apartment, if you say something dirty in German for us when the teacher calls your name." Stefan said, smirking as the class slowly filled in.

" Fine, but it won't be directed to you." I said, taking the front row seat and groaning when Kol and Stefan sat on either side of me.

" Alright roll call and a quick pop quiz and then we start the movie about the Berlin Wall." Mr. Weiss said, grabbing his book and calling out names. " Katelyn Schmidt." he said, looking at me and wincing at the sight of my two neighbors.

Stefan's nudge was all I needed before blurting out, " Sex haben in den Aufzug" I said, blushing brilliantly as the class roared with laughter.

" Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and lets continue." he said, sending me a warning look and continuing on with role call.

" Oh, I really like that coming from your mouth." Stefan whispered into my mouth, twenty minutes later.

" Just let me focus, please." I hissed, accidentally breaking my pencil.

" Instead of in the elevator, how about in a bathroom on the plane?" Kol suggested smirking.

**" Shut up." I hissed, blushing madly and getting back to work ignoring the two snickering vampires. **


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry for the wait, I kind of had writers block and then when season 4 premiered I got inspired all over again but then had to focus on review and vote who Katelyn should wind up with.

* * *

" So how is it?" Melissa H. asked, putting the final ball into the rack.

" What do you mean?" I asked, wincing when I saw Damon bite into a freshmen girl.

" The sex." Melissa said, in a duh sort of way.

" There is no sex." I said, blushing slightly.

" Not yet." Kol said, suddenly appearing by my side.

" Can I tie a bell around you?" I asked, glaring as he put his arm around my waist.

" That depends were do you want to tie it?" Kol asked smirking deviously.

" Around your neck." I said, blushing at his suggestion.

" Well I think it's time for us to head on back, little Katelyn has something important waiting for her at home." Kol said.

" See you tomorrow." Melissa H. said, ignoring me and smiling flirtingly at Kol.

" Gag me." I muttered, following Kol out of the gym and wincing when Kol pinched my side.

" Be nice to your classmate, she's only being welcoming." Kol chided smirking. Before I could retort, Kol's phone went off, playing Kanye West's Stronger. " What do you want Nik." Kol demanded. A muffled voice was heard and then Melissa H. and I were standing alone.

" Well see you tomorrow bitch." Melissa H. said and then skipped off.

" Katelyn, come here." Stefan said, appearing at the door.

" What's going on, Kol just took off." I said, slightly curious.

" There's a family issue and he will return in two weeks, now let's go." Stefan said, motioning for me to take his hand. Taking it, I winced when he pulled me forward and we were suddenly in front of the apartment.

" How come you didn't go with him, aren't you part of their family?" I asked, walking and putting my purse down.

" When I say family I meant family that they believed to be dead for a thousand years. " Stefan said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leading me towards the couch. " So who is it?" I asked, suddenly curious.

" Their brother, that should have been dead." Stefan answered, kissing my neck slowly.

Before I could object Stefan's advances, a whizzing sound came from behind and Stefan groaned falling against me and knocking me into the couch. There were two more sounds and then Stefan was still. " Who are you?" a man asked, pressing something to my back.

" Katelyn Schmidt." I answered, tensing when I felt Stefan's hand twitch.

" And why were you with this blood sucker? Are you his fuck toy?"the man demanded.

Anger rose through me at his question. " If your so curious how about I tell you that I'm 1/3 of the newest Original romance and that in a matter of moments Stefan is going to kill you." I said.

" You little bitch, there's no way he's still alive, I shot him three times with a wooden stake." the man said. " And that's what I'm about to do to you." he finished, reloading the weapon.

Before he could pull the trigger, Stefan turned and grabbed the man by the throat. " Can't say she didn't warn you, and to kill me you need to put the stake deep into my heart." Stefan whispered into the mans ear before pulling out his heart.

" How often does this occur?" I asked, wincing at the sight of the heart.

" It's been happening ever since we came out, usually they don't get to far." Stefan said, throwing the heart neatly into the trash can and washing his hands.

" And what do you do with the bodies?" I asked, looking down at the dead body.

" I have others clean it up, so go get changed, we're going out." Stefan ordered, pulling out his phone.

Walking into Stefan's room, I went over to the shopping bags and dug around until I found a black tank top. Looking for sweats, I growled in annoyance and then went over to Stefan's drawers. Hesitantly, I opened the top drawer and was rewarded with the sight of a pair of gray sweats. Changing quickly, I went back to the living room and watched as Stefan spoke in the phone in fluent Polish. " How many languages do you speak?" I asked when he hung up.

" Several, are those my sweats?" Stefan asked, handing me his jacket and then opening the door.

" Uh yeah." I answered, shocked that he wasn't making me change.

" You look sexy in my clothes." Stefan said and then we were walking down town.

" Oh my gosh, hey it's Stefan Salvatore." a girl suddenly screamed, and then was joined by about twenty others. " Can you please, please, please bite me." she asked, looking at him desperately.

" Sorry, I'm with Katelyn." Stefan said, smiling.

" Katelyn, you don't mind if your boyfriend bites me do you?" the girl asked.

" What about us, he can't bite all of us." a girl protested.

" Uh go ahead." I said, shocked about the girls behavior.

After Stefan had bit and drank from each of them, we continued walking along, ignoring more fans, paparazzi and photos. " Don't feel bad, we can get our alone time as soon as the body has been dealt with." Stefan whispered.

" Whatever makes you happy." I muttered, adjusting my hidden stake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review and answer the poll on who she should wind up with. Also this chapter is a bit M rated. **

* * *

" Damon, get out." Stefan said, when we walked into the apartment and saw Damon nursing a glass of alcohol.

" Now is that anyway to talk to your great great grandson?" Damon asked, smirking.

" Get out before I throw you out." Stefan ordered.

" When is Katherine going to be dead?" Damon demanded.

" It's not up to me, it's up to Elijah and Kol." Stefan answered, pulling his jacket off of me and tossing it onto the couch.

" And when exactly is Elijah going to be in town?" Damon asked.

" How should I know, he goes by his own schedule and not even Klaus wants to interfere. " Stefan snapped. " Now get out before I snap your neck and toss you out." he finished.

" Fine, be that way." Damon grumbled and then disappeared.

The moment the door was closed, Stefan attacked my lips with his. " Just let loose pet." he muttered, trapping me against his body. Making sure the stake wasn't pressed against him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, grinding against him a little. Stefan released a moan and started kissing down my neck and to my breasts. " Thank god were not in a elevator, I wouldn't have room to do this." he muttered, shoving me down and then straddling me. Unable to help myself, I moaned when he continued kissing my neck and breasts, grinding at the same time. Before I could loose myself even more, I shoved the stake into Stefan's neck as hard as I could.

" Oldest trick in the book." I whispered into his shocked face and then scrambled away. Quickly grabbing his wallet and my purse, I took off out of the apartment and into the streets of Chicago. Deciding that home and the place where my friends were would be the first place Stefan looked for me, I took off to the least likely place anyone would think I'd go to.

" The cost will be eight hundred a month." the fat man told me, not tearing his gaze from my boobs.

Pulling out Stefan's wallet, I was relieved that the huge wad of hundreds were still in there.

" Here, just take the money." I said, handing him eight bills and signing the papers under Josie Sullivan. Picking up the key, I then went back to the elevator and went up to the floor right above Stefan and Kol's apartment. Opening the door and organizing my purse and Stefan's wallet, I quickly destroyed my phone and then went right back outside. Running over to the nearest salon, I dyed my hair red and then went over to Wal-Mart. After buying groceries, a trac phone, all seven Harry Potter books, and all ten seasons of Smallville, I went back to the apartment, praying that I wouldn't run into Stefan. After putting everything up and settling on the couch I turned the TV on and gulped.

" Kateltyn, if your out there, please turn yourself in. Stefan has ordered that should you be spotted, you be turned into the closest police station. If you don't turn yourself in within twelve hours, he will kill a child and have video footage shown of the child every fifteen minutes. " the reporter said before I turned the television off.

How could I have been this stupid? I thought, wanting to slap myself.

* * *

**STEFAN's POV**

That little bitch. I thought, pulling the stake out of my neck after recovering from the shock that she managed to trick me. Taking off towards her house, I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for her mother to answer the door. " How may I help you?" the lady asked, smiling and then frowning when she recognized me.

" Your daughter has been a bit naughty, now come outside and don't scream until I say you can." I said, compelling her. The moment she was outside, I grabbed her and went back to the apartment. After a few annoying calls, I watched as the news of Katelyn's escape became public.

" What do you plan on doing to me?" Katelyn's mother asked, tears coming down her face.

" I plan on killing you when Katelyn crawls back to me." I answered, going to my bar and pouring a glass.

" She's terrified of you two, who can blame her for running?" her mother demanded, her voice suddenly stronger.

" Is this where she gets her fight from?" I asked, ignoring the question.

" If you kill me, she will never love you." she threatened, ignoring my question.

" I don't want her love. I want her body, her soul and her life at my hands." I snarled, ignoring the small tug in my mind as I said that.

" Have you forced her to have sex?" her mother suddenly whispered, a look of sadness in her eyes.

" Not yet. But when she comes crawling back to me, I'll make sure she takes me in her mouth until she can't talk. After that, I'll take her to a strippers club and have her do that to every man there and then Kol will be back and we will fuck her until she can't stand." I hissed, not meaning the part about the stripper joint but feeling the joy of the anguish her mother will feel.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the familiar heartbeat of Kateltyn.


	18. Chapter 18

" I'm back, don't you dare hurt any of the children." I hissed entering the apartment and then freezing at the sight of my mother.

" Hello pet, say hello to part of your punishment." Stefan hissed in my ear before nipping my neck roughly.

" Let her go." I said my voice cracking and fear rushing through my heart.

Stefan just laughed and then started to drink from me. " I'm afraid you left me a bit unsatisfied. " He whispered into my ear, hand trailing across my breast.

" Stefan, please don't kill her." I said turning to face him and wincing when he shoved me down.

" I spoke to Kol, he said to feel free and do whatever it takes to make you obedient." he said, fiddling with his jean button tauntingly.

" If that's what you want then fine, just not my mother." I said.

" It's funny, I told your mother that she will die and I like to be a man of my word. Stefan said and then rushed forward and snapped her neck.I released a scream and rushed forward, just to be held back by Stefan. I'm not done with you yet pet." he murmured and shoved me back to the ground.

" No, you already took my mother, I'm not letting you take anything or anyone else." I snarled raising my hand to slap him.

He caught it easily and crushed it, making me scream out in pain. " I gave your mother a painless death, I could have given her a painful one and force her to watch what she feared most for her beloved daughter. Stefan snarled. So now I'm going to take what I've been craving and you are going to use your mouth for something other than back talk and screaming." he said quietly and released himself.

" You didn't have sex." Kol stated quietly.

" No, we agreed to take her together I just had her suck me, killed her mother and crushed her hand." Stefan said his voice also low.

" Her hair is red, I don't like it." Kol said glaring at his pets hair.

" We can get it fixed today when she wakes, in the meantime I don't think we should let her go to school anymore." Stefan said.

" Your right, Klaus and Elijah said to call off the search for companions they don't want one at this moment." Kol said his voice coming closer to me.

" And Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

" She wants the whole high school experience. Kol answered. We know your awake darling." Kol whispered in my ear.

I didn't respond, my throat felt like it was on fire and my hand was throbbing. " Come on get up we need your hair to be fixed." Stefan ordered.

" I'm still going to school, you wouldn't want me to be one of those dumb bitches would you?" I said, my voice coming out rather raspy.

" It seems you didn't break her yet, that's good." Kol said.

" Get changed." Stefan grumbled and walked out.

* * *

Extremely short and long over due I originally lost interest but now hope to update longer chapters at least once a week. Vote and comment please.


	19. Chapter 19

Breakfast consisted of Kol forcing his blood down my throat and as usual Starbucks. What currently had me worried was that I thought of Starbucks as our usual place, as in Stefan, Kol and I. " Well are you going to fix her hair or not?" Stefan demanded at the lady who had just washed it.

" I'm sorry sir but I won't be able to get it to the exact color." she said her voice wavering.

" Just do it now. I'm getting hungry and don't want to have to wait for you." Kol snapped.

I shut my eyes as the lady started her work and only opened them when I felt a mouth on my neck. " As soon as she is done I'm going to kill her and then drain her of her blood." Kol murmured into my neck gently kissing it.

My eyes darted to look at him desperately hoping he was playing a sick joke. " Alright this is the best I can do I hope it's close to what you wanted." she said and then screamed as Kol grabbed her and sunk his fangs into her neck. " Kol please." I shouted desperately.

He continued to drink and only pulled away when every drop was drained as he promised. " That was fun, now lets have some one on one time." he said locking his lips and holding out his hand.

I looked around for Stefan and realized he wasn't here. " What happened to Stefan?" I asked taking Kol's waiting arm.

" He went to meet up with my brother, Klaus." Kol answered leading me out of the salon. " Now where should we go, perhaps to a bar?" Kol mused.

" Wherever." I muttered knowing he wouldn't care what I suggested.

" Now now darling, we're spending quality time together, surely you want to go somewhere fun." he teased.

" How about fishing." I suggested sarcastically.

" You know what I have a better idea and its going to be a surprise. Close your eyes and hold onto me." Kol ordered. Reluctantly I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly as he rushed forward. " You can let go now and open your eyes." he said after a few moments.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight of the marine park. " What are we doing here?" I asked dumbly.

" You are going to swim with the dolphins I'm going to take a nap and then we are going out to sea for a picnic on the boat." he said guiding me inside and into an empty office.

I was about to question why he was acting this way but decided against it, better to have a nice Kol than a pissed off Kol. " Excuse me can I help you?" a young man with uncanny similar features to Kol.

" Yes, my pet here would like to swim with the dolphins and preferably now than later." Kol said pulling me to him almost possessively.

" Well she's going to have to wait in line like everyone else." the man said pulling out a clipboard.

" Your Jason, my nephew right?" Kol asked taking the clipboard but not the pen.

" Yeah, the son of the brother you killed." Jason snarled.

" I put Henrick out of his misery and I can just as easily do the same to you so get one of your female assistants to get my pet ready and one of your dolphins so my pet can go swimming." Kol said calmly.

" He found her and you killed both of them and every vampire-" Jason was cut off by Kol shoving the clipboard into his stomach and then swiftly snapping his neck.

" I'll just do it myself, come along." Kol ordered.

" What was he about to say?" I asked curiously.

" Story for another time." Kol responded shortly and waltzed right into the changing room which was luckily empty.

" What happened to the lost relative, Stefan said you'd be gone for two weeks." I asked suddenly remembering that Kol shouldn't even be here.

" He's dead for good, now help me find size six." Kol ordered opening the closet with wet suits.

Luckily for me, I got to change in private and the only part of my body Kol saw was my back when he helped me zip up. After that we entered the arena and were led to the large tank with two dolphins swimming around excitedly. Leaving me with the trainer, who's name was Cindy, Kol settled himself on a chair with ear buds in a snoozed off.

" Your lucky that they are interested in you." Cindy whispered as we sat on the edge an hour later.

" That's what everyone but me seems to think." I said eying Kol's sleeping form carefully.

" Granted there must be some drawbacks but to have two hot guys ready to make you theirs and give you immortality. You have know idea how many times I've wished one guy would try to be there for me." she said wistfully.

" When you find your guy, he won't kill your mother or a bunch off innocent people including children. Instead he will treat you like a princess. " I said.

" Darling are you two done?" Kol asked suddenly appearing next to us.

" Yes, it was fun." I said quickly knowing he had heard what I said.

" That's good to hear, if we want to do that picnic we better get going. " he said flashing a charming smile at me.

" Of course I'll go wash up and change." I said hopping off and waving goodbye to Cindy.

" May I just say you look ravishing in that skin tight suit." Kol whispered into my ear.

Ignoring him I took a quick shower and changed back to regular clothing. " What is your family like?" I asked trying to make small talk as we walked towards the docks.

" Lets save that for our picnic." Kol said.

* * *

Please review and vote. Also should I bring Elena into this or not? My personal opinion is that she might be portrayed as evil like how she is right now on the show but please let me know what you want. Also new story coming out.


	20. Chapter 20

I'll admit that getting on a boat with Kol driving really scared me. Especially when he had stopped by a convenient store and bought a six pack of beer for the trip. " When my family was human we lived in peace with our neighbors, the werewolves. We lived in peace until my youngest sibling Josephine was killed by a wolf one night. My father decided that we needed to be better, faster, stronger. One night we drank wine laced with blood and my mother performed a spell before my father shoved his sword through my heart. When I awoke I was hit with the enticing smell of blood and fed from a dead bleeding out girl. It was then discovered that Klaus was not my full brother and that my mother had an affair of course Klaus killed her when she repressed his werewolf side. Henrick, the youngest had accidentally gotten a girl pregnant before our transition and when he turned he turned the girl too, hoping to be normal. He hated it and soon his hatred became too much and as a way to try and help, Klaus turned his son, my nephew. In the end I used the last and only weapon to kill my brother permanently. After creating a few vampires Klaus came across Stefan Salvatore and eventually Stefan joined us. Over the years other vampires started to emerge and question our authority until we had killed all of the ones that were older than Stefan. My father did his best to try and kill us using a silver dagger with white oak ash from a tree that had formed the stake that killed Henrick. Using his own weapon Klaus temporarily killed my father until we came upon another white oak tree in which we used on my father and then burned. Then Stefan and I moved to the Americas. Elijah to Canada. Rebekah to Australia. And then Klaus and Finn in England. We traveled the world and adapted as it changed however while this was happening Klaus started the search for the doppelgänger that would need to be sacrificed. Discovering Katherine Klaus began to woo her and would have used her if a vampire guard hadn't warned her and she turned herself. Luckily Katherine had a child out of wedlock and seventy years later my brother discovered Elena Gilbert. This time everything went alright except for her also turning into a vampire after the sacrifice. Ever since we've dealt with our enemies and have come out into public." Kol said as he stroked my hair me almost falling asleep after eating spaghetti with meatballs.

" Is that really all of your story?" I asked releasing a yawn and snuggling closer to his body. " No, but perhaps I'll tell you more another day." he murmured in my ear before kissing it.

I couldn't help but think of the brief summary I just had of Kol's life. 'What family would try to kill each other after going through so much?' was my last thought before sleep taking over.

3rd POV

Kol set down his pet in Stefan's room before entering his own. Countless antique weapons and portraits covered the walls and a suit of armor was in the corner next to a full length mirror. Looking at the biggest portrait of them all he smiled a genuine smile. All of his siblings and his parents all human and smiling as if everything was alright in the world. Of course just after it was finished tragedy struck the family and vengeance seeped its way into the Mikaelson family. And then the biggest secret of them all, that know one out of the family except Stefan knew,was the discovery of another half brother who had until now been locked in the old caves rotting away. Eli had made it clear when he escaped he was going to get back at them, starting with Katelyn and Kol wasn't going to have that.

* * *

Please review and let me know how it's going. Elena will be coming in soon and not as a good guy. Also this was just a bit of a filler chapter to let you in on some background info and a sliver of Kol's humanity.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. Slipping on Stefan's sweats and a tank I walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of an older version of Kol cooking at the stove. " You must be Katelyn, I'm Elijah." Elijah said nodding at me politely.

" Brother, why are you here?" Kol asked from behind me, his arm slipping around my waist.

" I'm here for family business." he answered simply pulling out three plates and applying a generous serving to each one.

" In that case anything you have to say can be said in front of Katelyn, after all she's practically family." Kol said murmuring the last bit in my ear before nipping it.

" Tyler and Eli have partnered together and it seems that they've picked out a target." Elijah said taking a bite.

" I already know who the target it what else it going on?" Kol asked suspiciously.

" The others want bait and I fear I agree with them." Elijah said calmly.

" Never." Kol roared moving forward and tackling Elijah.

I watched as the two of them wrestled and exchanged blows before Kol was thrown across the room. Before he could recover Elijah shoved a dagger into Kol's heart. " Don't worry as soon as we are leaving I will pull it out." Elijah said gently putting his brother onto the couch.

" How is he like that?" I asked recovering from my shock and ignoring the feel of anguish at the sight of Kol's body.

" It's a special dagger that only we can wield, now I ask that you finish your breakfast and then we will be on our way." he said handing me the plate.

" Why do you need me as bait?" I demanded.

" My half brother and his accomplice want to hurt us and except for Stefan there are few who are attached to my family. You are one of the few and unfortunately a bit more attractive than the others. Eli doesn't just want to kill you, he wants to destroy you and by doing that he will destroy Kol and Stefan." Elijah answered motioning for me to eat.

Quickly finishing the food I went over to Kol and gently wiped some of his hair from his face. " Can I pull it out?" I asked.

" Of course, but we must leave immediately afterwards." Elijah answered handing me Stefan's leather jacket.

Slipping on the jacket I pulled out the dagger and put it next to Kol before being whisked off by Elijah.

* * *

So sorry for long time to update. I personally love Elijah and am sorry to portray him as a bad guy right now. Please review and vote.


	22. Chapter 22

Despite Stefan's jacket I was cold or maybe it was the fact that I was walking down an alley all by myself with only the thought of Elijah waiting in the shadows for Eli to appear. " Hey little lady you want to have some fun?" a drunk guy asked approaching me.

I didn't get a chance to respond because he suddenly let out a grunt and then fell forward. " My brother is just so predictable don't you think?" a cool voice asked.

I squinted and noticed a dark figure leaning against one of the walls. " Your Eli right?" I questioned my voice surprisingly stronger then I thought it would be.

" And you must be Katelyn. Now that introductions over let me tell you why I came. Don't worry I'm not doing anything yet, Kol will be here in a few minutes and you will only slow me down. I want you to wear these little earrings and once you feel them vibrate twice, you will meet me at the mall closest to you." he said handing me two small black studs.

" And if I don't?" I challenged.

" I can think of many unpleasant ways to persuade you however I will simply imply that your cousin is not with Caroline at this moment." he said smirking.

Glaring at him, I took the earrings and managed to slide them in. " I'm curious as to what Kol and Stefan see in you. A thousand years and never have they kept a pet this long." he said softly stroking my hair absently.

" Apparently I'm a firecracker." I said uneasily.

" That much is obvious. Remember two vibrations and closest mall." he said and then disappeared.

" Katelyn." Kol shouted grabbing me and sniffing my neck.

" He warned me that there will be hell to pay." I lied hoping that he would believe me.

" Don't worry I'll take care of him, as soon as I dagger Elijah." Kol said.

" Don't he was going to help its not his fault he did something you didn't have the guts to do." I shouted grabbing Kol's arm.

I was rewarded with a slap. " It's not Eli who is going to give you hell if your not careful my little darling." he whispered.

* * *

Please remember to vote and review sorry for the wait.


End file.
